There is a continuing demand for refinery products, including gasoline, distillates (e.g., diesel and jet fuels) and gaseous fuels. Because of this ongoing need for petroleum products, petroleum refiners are often forced to work with heavier, often hydrogen deficient, and high impurity feeds or simply wish to maximize the saleable products from the raw materials. Also, there is a growing pressure to utilize every fraction of the crude oil including light refinery gases and resids, in the effort to optimize liquid fuel production.
The present process relates to processing whole crude in which a carbon-hydrogen fragmentation compound(s) and a crude are mixed with one another and reacted by contact with a non-zeolitic catalyst (as herein defined) and, optionally, with a zeolitic cracking catalyst. The cracking operation may occur in the presence of a hydrogen activating function or other catalytic components.